When Darkness Becomes Light
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: Hello!! I'm back..hee-hee...OK, At Harry's funeral his family says a few words...not really a usual Harry is dead fic, but the 1st chapter makes it seem so..I will add more later. SUPRISE ENDING!!
1. Harry

When Darkness Becomes LIght  
  
A/N: Ahh….how nice. Your wonderful author has decided to write a sad fic….J Well, it STARTS out sad!! JJ  
  
Disclamer: I don't own HP char. J.K. Rowling does, I don't own the poem Sara Teasdales does…mmk? Poem will be in stars and some words are changed…me not making money off this!!  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter had only been 21 when he died. He had died saving his daughter from the most evil and dark wizard that ever had lived, Voldemort.  
  
"In the process he had killed Voldemort. But, he hadn't saved himself. He cared more about the wonderful world he lived in then his life. Today we pay respect to this man. This man who showed bravery beyond what any of us ever has. We will first hear from his wife, and the mother of his daughter, Virginia Weasley." Dumbledore stepped off the platform and helped Ginny up. She was holding a small girl in her arms. The girl had black hair, and green eyes.  
  
She set the girl down next to her and straightened her skirt. She picked up the microphone and pulled out a piece of old paper.  
  
"I'd like to share with you a letter that Harry wrote to me when I was in Hogwarts, and he was off finding a job." She cleared her throat and said clearly:  
  
"Dearest Ginny,  
  
I miss you so much and I long to be with you. As I walk around this new world, all I can think about is the day I knew I loved you. I was in Hogwarts, still. A young man of 15. I was still getting over Cedric's Death, Here, I made a poem out of it, hope you like it, love:  
  
*I was alone in the night,  
On a dark hill,  
With Pines around me  
Spicy and still   
And a heaven full of stars,  
Over my Head,  
White and Topaz  
And Misty Red;  
Myriads with beating  
Hearts of fire, The Eons,  
Cannot vex or tire.  
Up the dome of heaven  
Like a great hill,  
I watch them marching,  
Stately and still,  
And I know that I   
Am honored to be.  
A witness of so much Beauty*  
  
I will love you forever and always,  
Harry Potter"  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes, and took the hand of her daughter.  
As she stepped down from the podium the spectators saw her rub her bulging belly.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter. Now a few words from Mr. Weasley. The best friend to Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore said from the side as Ron walked up to the podium.  
  
"Hullo. Um…I really don't think I can express in words how much Harry meant to me. He was my first real friend. None of my other brothers were ever there and my sister was well, a girl. He wasn't only A wizard known to his word at the age of one, but he was all a man could ask for in a friend." Ron looked over the thousands of heads and smiled. He walked off the stage, a single tear flowing over his dry cheek.  
  
The next to take the podium was Hermione. She came up, a lot more then one tear rolling down her cheeks and cleared her throat.  
  
"I don't really have a poem or a huge speech. All I have to say is, that I thank Harry for everything in my life. I thank him for getting my position as Junior Minister. I thank him for my wonderful husband and for my beautiful daughter. Without Harry, my life would not be the same. There were so many times that I wanted to call it quits and tell everyone I was a squib, but just a look into his green eyes that had been so full of hardship and to see them sparkle made me think that if he can get right back up after his parents dying, being raised by monsters and facing the same evil wizard year, after year made me think that my life was so very easy. I guess I did have a long speech, huh? Well, Thank you for listening, and thank you Harry, I hope you can hear me." She then started to cry uncontrollably and a small red haired gril that looked to be about 3 ran onto the stage and hugged her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her and walked off the stage, soon to be met by Ron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry had seen and heard it all. Not in a spiritual sense, but in a live sense. He hated doing this, but he had to fake his death. Just because Voldemort was dead didn't mean his followers were dead. He remembered Draco saying that is didn't die that night that his family would be killed.   
  
So he'd acted like he was dead. He had been taken to a mortuary and there he used magic to make a copy of himself, which he'd left there, escaping in the night.  
  
While Harry was pondering his thoughts in the back of the service, behind a group of bushes a small black haired, green eyed, 2-year old girl walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Daddy? Is that you?! Why are you playing Hide-and-go seek? You made mommy cry!" Harry was shocked to see his daughter, Annabelle, that he barley had time to put a finger over his mouth when he heard,  
  
"Bell, sweety, who are you talking to? Oh, My God! HARRY!!!!" Ginny Potter yelled.  
  
  
a/n: I know it was short…did u like? Was it a shocker? Huh? You want me to add more?? Huh? Huh?? Cool! 


	2. Ginny

When Darkness Becomes Light  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
2/22/02  
  
A/n: wow!! a lot of people liked that last chapter!!! I'm soo happy!!! I could NOT believe I got so many reviews so fast…OK, 7 isn't a WHOLE bunch but for me it makes me happy!! So, I thank all of my reviewers!!  
  
Oh, and this chapter will be A LOT longer, m'kay?  
  
"Harry…Oh…my…God…You're Dead!! HARRY!" Ginny looked shocked for a minute then ran over and hugged her husband, kissing his face over and over again, burying her face in his hair.  
  
"Harry…why did you leave us!? I missed you so much! How could you leave me Harry. Harry!! I love you sooo much! Oh, wait! RON, HERMIONE!!!!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!" Ginny started to scream. Harry was about to shush her when everyone at the service ran to the pregnant red-haired woman and her daughter.   
  
There were shouts from the people in that back and Harry froze. Deatheaters? But it wasn't a deatheater, it was Ron  
  
"Harry, what the Hell are you doing here!!??" Ron ran to him and hugged him tightly. Then Hermione ran up, sobbing and threw her self to Harry, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Everyone you need to go!! I...I need to talk to my family by myself!" Everyone, obviously shocked at the reoccurrence of their Hero, agreed and a 1,000 or so pops were heard. Soon only Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and the two toddlers remained.  
  
"Harry, I believe you owe us a explanation before I get mad about wasting my voice on a wonderful speech about you." Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Harry chuckled and held Annabelle to him tightly, and stroked his wife's hair. He cleared his throat and said:  
  
"Well, the other night, I knew Voldemort was coming. Ginny had gone out with Hermione for some baby shopping and I was with Bell. So, anyway, I would've let Bell go with Ginny, but, I didn't know until after she left that Voldemort would strike. I knew I could protect both of us. I started putting protective spells on the house when I remembered what Draco had said the day before at the office to one of his cronies when he thought I wasn't listening. He said: "Well, whenever the master decides to strike Potter, he better kill him. And if he doesn't then I'll take Potter and torture his family right in front of him and make him watch as they slowly die." And I knew I had to stage my death. Voldemort came and we dueled. I did some curses to make me bleed and I even fooled Voldemort. I then figured in my head that I didn't have enough power to kill him. I was about to try when Bell entered the room. I got so frightened and scared that right before Voldemort killed her I shouted the killing curse, and I guess my horror and fury mixed with my power…killed him. I thought it was all done with, but then Draco Malfoy's face loomed in front of me and I remembered what he'd said, and I came up with a hopeful plan. I took Annabelle to her room and to her to hide. Then I used a few magical charms to make my breathing invisible and I stunned myself. I woke up later in the mortuary, made copy of myself, left it there and I fled into the forests. I've been living here ever since and when I heard everyone coming I peeked out and saw my funereal. Which, I must say was very nice." Harry stopped.  
  
  
"Why, thank you. I went through great pains to make it." Dumbledore said, chuckling, "But, it is all the better that you are here with your family."  
  
At the word Family Harry's face paled.  
  
"No, I have to go. If Draco finds out I'm still alive, he'll torture everything I love…I have to go."{ He started to stand up but Ron pushed him down, not too gently.  
  
"Harry Potter, NOTHING is going to happen to you, Ginny or Annabelle. We'll perform some sort of charm…Hermione, you know a good charm to keep people safe don't you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Ron, I'm not going to hide out my whole life4 like my parents! And look where it got them! Six feet under!" Harry yelled back at him.  
  
"Yeah, only because…."Ron started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, only because one of their good friends betrayed them!" Harry shouted before realizing what he was saying.  
  
"So, what? You think I'm going to betray you!? That's it! I've had enough. Harry, come on, were going to Hogwarts and out of this Cemetery and we are going to figure out what to do with you!" Ron said. He turned around and everyone started to follow him Except for three of them. As Ron turned to take the hand of his daughter, he saw that she wasn't there. Neither was Harry or Annabelle.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry had run away from his family. He knew he'd get them hurt or killed if he stayed. He didn't notice the two toddlers following him.  
  
He heard a crack behind him.   
  
He whirled around and saw his daughter and Ron's daughter, Amanda.   
  
"What are you two doing!!!!!!??" He yelled.  
  
"Following you, Uncle Hawy." Mandy answered sweetly.  
  
"Well, come one, we need to get home!!" Harry sighed, knowing that now he *had* to bring the girls back.  
  
Soon he was in the clearing where about half a dozen people were screaming his, Annabelle's and Amanda's names.  
  
"I'm here!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron came up to him and looked like he wanted to kill him, right there, but Amanda ran in front of him and stuck out her 3 year old arms.  
  
"Daddy, Uncle Hawy came to find us. We wan into the woods and he fowowed us. So ,it is Ok, daddy." She hugged him and Ron's anger floated out of him.  
  
"OK, let's go everyone." He then walked over to Ginny, took her hand and clasped it around Harry's then took the other and clasped it around Annabelle's. Then he walked over to Sirius and clamped his hand over Harry's other hand and did the same for Remus to Annabelle's other hand. He clasped Amanda's hand in his own and walked over to Dumbledore who put up his and said,  
  
"I think I can hold my own hands, thanks." Ron looked very embarrassed but walked over to Hermione and clasped her and to his. He looked over his shoulder and told Molly and Arthur to hold hands. He smiled and yelled:  
  
"HA! Now none of you can get away!!"   
  
Soon the families were entering Hogwarts and sitting in Dumbldore's office.   
  
"Ok, Harry. Today we will perform a spell that--" But he was cut off. A man had just ran through the door.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"YOU!!" Harry ran up to him and was about to choke him, when for the second time that day, a small child ran in front of their father.  
  
"DADDY! No, this is the nice man who took me away from our house to Mr. Dumbly's House after you went to sleep!!" Harry and everyone else in the room, except for Prof. Dumbledore, looked shocked and stared at Draco.  
  
"Well, I was just about to tell you. You see, Mr. Malfoy is a spy for Hogwarts. He took over after Voldemort killed Professor Snape. He had been put through countless tests, and I have him under a spell that will cause him to die if he were to lie to me." Dumbledore explained quickly seeing the disbelief on everyone's faces. Harry was about to say something when Ginny walked over to Draco and raised her hand.  
  
Everyone thought she was going to slap him, but she put a hand on his face where he was bleeding and said:  
  
"You saved my daughters life." Harry walked over and said,  
  
"No! I killed Voldemort."  
  
"Oh, Harry, you yourself said there were other deatheaters. They could've killed her! Draco saved her!!" Ginny said. She cleaned up his wounds with a swap of her wand and walked over to her seat.  
  
Harry stared at the man in front of him. His hair was dirty, as was his face. He had stubble on his chin and was breathing hard.   
  
He walked over to him and shook his hand, soon to be followed by Ron, Remus and Sirius.   
  
"I want to go. I want to get away from the Deatheaters. They want me to be the new Voldemort. Here, this is a map of where they are. I want out. I have a wife and 3 children!!" He thrust a paper at Dumbledore and started to walk out. Harry reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco, look, I'm sorry. Why don't we, well, why don't we…look, why don't you come over to my house and have…coffee. Bring your children and wife, how old are your children.  
  
"Well Potter, I have a Three year old daughter named Kamyl, or Kami. I have a Two year old daughter named Tawny and my wife is pregnant. Her name is Blaise. Is that enough for you Mr. Inquisitor?" He said quickly. Then he looked at Harry with a venomous look. "Why would I come to your house?"   
  
"Jesus, Draco! Why not? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me?" Harry shouted.  
  
"How about stealing Ginny!?" With that he smirked at Harry, slammed the door and walked away.  
  
"What was that all about!!!!!!!" Ron yelled, looking at Ginny.  
  
"Well, in my 6th year, I sorta fell in love with him! Then he became a deatheater! And it was either him or both of us! So, I left him!" But she didn't say anymore. She started to scream and got down on her knees.   
  
Hermione yelled at Harry:  
  
"Look what you've done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's gone into early labor!!!" She magicked up a stretcher and followed Molly to the Hospital wing.   
  
Dumbledore was just reading the map. He ran pasted to group to the edge of the grounds, and popped to the ministry to gather Aurors.  
  
A few hours later Ginny Weasley sat in the hospital wing holding her baby. It had red hair and blue eyes. She whispered into the nurse's ear and Madam Pomfrey whispered. A few shiny letter flowed from her wand and formed two words. Ginny gasped and Harry ran over. The words were Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What is this all about!!!??" Harry screamed.  
  
  
"He's the father, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
Harry screamed and knocked over a few trays with medical equipment. He stormed out yelling.  
  
"You'll never see Annabelle again after I'm done with the courts. I'm Harry, F'ing Potter and I'll get what I want!"   
  
Ginny cried while holding onto her son.  
  
*-*-*-*  
A few weeks later 6 red-heads and Harry, and Hermione sat at one end of the court-room. On the other side sat Ginny, Draco and a small baby, Blaise, 2 small blonde girls and another small baby. Ginny crying in her hands. Blaise was rubbing Ginny's back and Draco was staring at Harry like he wanted to kill him. She had been leally divorced the day before and now they were fighting over custody.  
  
Finally Percy Wesley stood on the bench and said in a loud clear voice, shooting dagger-looks at his sister:  
  
"I, Percy Weasley, Grant Harry James Potter all right so to his daughter Annabelle and I take away all rights from Virginia Weasley to see her daughter, based on claims of adultery.   
  
With that Ginny cried into Bliase's arms and Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan left. Ron walked over to Ginny and said to her:  
  
"You are not aloud in my home, in the Burrow or ANYWHERE near my niece again, do you under stand me?"  
  
  
  
A/n: was that sad? What do u want em to do next?? Suggests welcome!!! 


	3. Draco

Chapter 3  
  
3/10/02  
  
  
  
A/n: I bet you are all wondering why Blaise, was comforting Ginny…well, this is why.  
Oh, and sorry Jessica…no twisted things in this chapter!!!  
  
unlclee_88: sorry…….  
  
Anie: Great suggestion…I'll use it!!  
  
Goodbooks3989: DUDE!! Not nice…m'kay?!  
  
Dani: Yep, Draco…JJ  
  
WN: Here is #3!!!  
  
FaeriePrincess23: The Potters chapter 19 will be out soon enough JJ It will be the second to the last chapter, then there will be chapter 20...and then I'll write the sequel…..I'll e-mail you the summary of the ending and the plot of the Sequel if want…..JJJ  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was walking out of the courtroom, holding her baby in her arms. She was silently crying. Suddenly she realized something.  
  
"Blaise? Why are you being so nice to me!? I had an affair with your husband!!" She stopped mid-step and stared at the wonderfully kind woman in front of her.  
  
"Well, at first I was very mad. But, then I saw your hurt and pain…. and well I don't know what I would do if one of my girls was taken from me, even if I had cheated on my husband, and all my rage drained away." Blaise said stroking her third daughters hair. The baby had been born 4 days ago, and was another girl, and had icy blue eyes and, for once, red hair, like her mother. Her name was Destiny. Their first daughters, Kami and Tawny looked exactly like their father, Their hair, even though it was longer, was the same shiny blonde and their eyes the same icy blue. Kami was the older, being 3 and Tawny was 2. And both were daddy's little girls.  
  
Draco turned around and lifted up his arm, pulling back his sleeve. There, above his wrist was The Dark Mark and it was glowing red.   
  
"I have to go. Take care of Ginny, Blaise and Ginny take care of Blaise." Draco said was about to apperate when Blaise put up a hand.  
  
"Your Going!? I thought you were done with that!" She said, but it didn't sound as if she was very disappointed.  
  
"After what Potter did to Ginny and her daughter, I have to have some way to get back at him." He flashed his eyes over Ginny and smiled at his son.  
  
"Well, I thought Voldemort was gone?" Ginny said.  
  
"They'll be picking a new leader." Draco said Smugly. "Maybe I'll make the cut."  
  
  
"I thought you were only a spy, Draco."   
  
  
"I was Ginny, but I'm not any more."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco walked up the steep hill to the cemetery where the deatheaters met. There he saw a few other fellow deatheaters. Among them, he noted was Pettigrew, Crabbe, and Goyle.   
  
As he closed in on them he shouted a curse at Goyle that made him dance like John Travolta.  
  
"Hope your all having fun!" He spat.  
  
"Draco!" They all shouted and stood up straight in a line in front of him. He stared at them stupidly and each deatheater joined the line until all were present.  
  
"What in God's name are you mall doing!?" He shouted.  
  
Crabbe walked forward and said: "While you were at court, sir, we read the Dark Lords will, sir. He left you in charge."   
  
Draco stared at them in shock. He was the new Dark Lord. He'd only been joking earlier.   
  
But, he immediately straightened himself.   
  
"Right then. You are to address me as….Lord Draconis. I will be called nothing else, or you will experience great pain." Some people shuffled un e3alsy at this and Draco's blood boiled. He quickly moved to Pettigrew grabbed him and cursed him :"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He fell to the ground and all of the deatheaters gasped. Draco looked up and smiled.   
  
He was a leader. He was the Dark Lord.   
  
A/n: OK, that chapter as gay…but I'm tired…m'kay…m'kay…..night night…it is now…..11:36 here and I'm tiered…..nighty nighty 


End file.
